The Birth of Eros
by Dark Nuriko
Summary: A one-shot that came about due to the banquet photos from the Grand Prix Final that Yuuri lost at. Told from Victor's POV. My spin on what happened that night.


_Title:_ _ **The Birth of Eros**_

 _Author:_ Dark Nuriko

 _Category:_ Yuri! On Ice!

 _Genre:_ Romance/Humor

 _Pairings:_ None Really, but it is Victuuri based.

 _Warnings:_ Shounen Ai, Language, Naughty Thoughts.

 _Ratings:_ T to R, depending on the mood.

 _Disclaimer:_ Yuri! On Ice! And its wonderful characters do not belong to me. If they did, it would have been obviously Yaoi from the first episode. I make no profit off this fanfiction.

 _Author's Note:_ After watching episode 10 and having a fellow fan mention wanting a fanfic for the ending scene, I've decided to go ahead a write one. Originally, I was going to stick with Yuuri's POV, but then realized that he was too drunk to remember and so this is all from Victor's POV. Please enjoy.

 _ **The Birth of Eros**_

 _Grand Pre Finals Banquet; Victor POV:_

There was a lot that could be said for this years finals. I mean, it isn't to say I felt threatened. There was no worries of that. Yet there was most certainly some people that could become a threat, if they had more confidence in themselves. Oh, I hadn't missed the boy from Japan, though his name was hard for me to remember at the moment. I'd watched him skate and had come to love the way the music seemed to come from his body to then show on the ice. He had my attention rather seriously, until he'd fallen on a jump and just seemed to lose all confidence.

It was rare, but usually when a professional fell at a competition, they would just get back up and continue on. Sure, it meant they knew they were getting a deduction, but they tried to make it up. For this one, though, it seemed as if he had just completely broke when he'd hit the ice. Sure, he'd gotten up and finished, but it had no where near as much eye catching skill as the part before the fall had.

Christophe Giacometti had also been a bit of a threat, though not completely. The man was so lost in having a rival that he tended to lose sight of what really mattered sometimes. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, just not what a professional who wanted to win gold should focus on. That was fine, though, less work for me.

A sigh passed my lips as I raised a glass of champagne to my lips. Of course, I would think of something like that, and yet it hardly seemed like I had to do much at all. Add a little something no one else expected and they ate it up like it was the most expensive meal they would ever have. I wasn't even really trying any more. The thrill of skating had long since vanished as people threw threats at me and claimed they'd win next time. It was the same things said over and over by my many rivals and none of them had ever stepped up and actually taken charge. None had ever succeeded, despite multiple claims otherwise. So it had become rather boring.

"What do you mean a dance contest, you pig!?" I suddenly heard shouted across the room. I paused in my thoughts to look up and around for the voice I knew rather well. That was Yuri Plisetsky, the Grand Pre-Final Junior Gold Medalist. Also another of Yakov's figure skaters, Yuri showed promise, but was too hot headed and in my own opinion, far too over-confident. That wasn't a terrible thing, but it caused other things, such as emotions and skills in skating, to be hidden behind that ego.

Eventually finding the blonde male in question, I was rather shocked to see the rather shy and quiet Japanese male who had caught my attention earlier beside him. His cheeks were rather flushed and he was kind of cute with his tie in his hands as he stared the younger skater down. "You heard me," the other answered, his voice just a little slurred, but still understandable. Had the other really suggested a dance contest to Yuri? While that would be interesting normally, how would that work out when he had far too much to drink?

"Are you afraid of a little competition?" Christophe added, his own accent thick. That let me know the other had been drinking pretty decently as well. It seemed a vast majority of those gathered here today were drinking more than they should. It wasn't completely surprising, just a bit weird. Losing to me didn't normally invoke this big of a drinking party. Top it off that Yuri had been in the juniors while the other had been in the same division as myself. So why was he starting something with him? Why was Christophe...

I let that thought fade off. Christophe was just being Christophe. I shouldn't have even bothered to waste a thought as to why he would add to the challenge. "I mean, you don't have to if you're scared now that you're off the ice," the Japanese male remarked, which seemed to only infuriate Yuri even more.

"I can dance circles around you, little piggy. I see no reason to have to compete with you anywhere, on the ice or off," Yuri snarkily shot back, his eyes narrowing. "Besides, from you performance on the ice, it really wouldn't be much of a challenge anyway." I could see hurt flash across the other's brown eyes and I wondered if he was going to back down. I found myself hoping not. If his dancing was anything like his skating before he'd broken on the ice, I knew I wanted to see it.

"Are you scared, Yuri?" I found myself asking, before the other male could respond. Both males seemed to tense up at my words and I found that now that I'd said something, I couldn't stop there. "Why not do it? It sounds like fun. I wouldn't mind getting in on it as well."

Once those words left my lips, I realized this was going to be a competition all over again. Yet it seemed it was one I was actually eager to participate in. Especially when those brown eyes turned to look at me in surprise, before the most beautiful and overly bright smile crossed his lips. "I won't lose this time," those lips murmured, even as the tie was loosened and the jacket was being removed and tossed aside. I could hear Yuri agreeing to the contest in the distance and Christophe calling for someone to find him a pole. I found I really didn't want to know why he wanted one... but knew I'd regret not trying to talk him out of it at some point. Most of the things the Swiss male decided on where things I tended to fear later on.

Somewhere, the music started up and I found myself unbuttoning my jacket as well. So, this was now a dance-off between Yuri, Christophe, the Japanese skater, and myself. I certainly had never been to a banquet like this before and I was kind of certain there would never be another one like this. I was pretty certain a big part of this was because of the addition of the new skater who had apparent issues with Yuri for some reason I would have to find out about later.

Soon, the dance off had began and it seemed that the other most certainly showed promise. Sure, I'd firmly believed that the Japanese male was rather amazing, but watching him move to the music while his fears, inhibitions, and doubts were gone was like seeing a whole new person. There was simple movements that blended into several break dancing moves. Yuri attempted to keep up, but the other male just left the blonde in the dust. It was kind of impressive to see just how twisted and bent the other could place his body. I even joined in, which ended with the dark haired male leading me in a dance and even dipping me. Even when the other's shirt ended up open, the other's toned figure was placed on display. It was certainly an eye opener to realize such a slender male was so fit. I really hadn't expected to become a partner and it had been rather enjoyable to have someone take that strict control away from me, even if it was only for a short time.

Of course, then I found out just why Christophe had requested a pole. The man was running around in just speedo. I honestly felt an urge to take off my coat and cover the other male, but even while there were some weird looks from others, the mood of the party still seemed favorable so I didn't go through with it. I was rather glad I hadn't stopped him when after a rather lewd performance, the Japanese male moved to dance on the pole with Christophe. He'd lost his pants and shoes prior to getting on the pole and as the dance continued with both men managing to get into positions I'm sure some of the women out in the room were jealous of, the shirt came off as well. He wasn't in speedo's, just a simple pair of boxer brief's, but it was still more than obvious that the other male had a body perfect for skating. Flexible, pliant, and strong. The fact his tie was the only other clothing besides the brief's and his socks was kind of adorable.

Once more, Christophe and the other male performed on the pole, both showing strength in being able to support the other in moves that would have made a stripper envious. There was no doubt in my mind who was winning this competition and I fully believed that if he would only be this lose on the ice, he'd be a real tough one to beat. I was so impressed that I missed when the Japanese male had pulled his shirt back on and placed his tie around his head. He'd come over to me and with the biggest puppy eyes behind his glasses, he began to rock against me, causing my eyes to widen in surprise.

"Victor, after this season ends, my family runs a hot springs resort. So please come," the boy murmured and he pressed his flushed face to my chest and continued rocking his hips. Seriously, I'd never been more surprised in myself, because for the life of me, I didn't want to move away. He then looked up at me and I felt my breath catch. Those were the most endearing eyes I'd ever looked into and they seemed bigger because of his glasses. "If I win this dance-off..." he began, trailing off for a second.

I held my breath, wondering what it was that was going to come out of his mouth. Yet the next words were more than I'd ever expected to hear. Especially from someone who I thought saw me as a rival. "You'll become my coach, right?" He then smiled bright and moved away from me, which I felt far more keenly than anything else before. Yet before I could realize it bothered me, his arms came up and he hugged me as he spoke once more. "Be my coach, Victor!"

I felt a warmth flood my cheeks as I looked down at this very drunk Japanese male who had just charmed me with his dancing and was now blowing me away with his words. For years, I had always heard how people were my rival and how they wanted to beat me. I was told over and over that next time, they would take gold from me. Yet here was this obvious fan and possible rival, hugging me... and telling me he didn't want to beat me. He was telling me he wanted me to coach him. It was a new experience and for all the times I was glad to surprise and shock audiances and judges, I had just recieved the biggest shock and surprise of them all.

Of course, before I could ask him his name or even find out more about him, he seemed to get redder in the face and then his eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out. The combination of drink and the excitement of a moment ago must have finally worn him out. I couldn't help but smile slightly as I caught him and called for someone to find his clothes and help him to his room. Honestly, I should have gotten his name and found out more about him... but I knew there would be time later for all that. After all, if I really was going to coach someone, I should see my current season to an end first.

 _One Year Later:_

 _'Victor, you really should see this,'_ a fellow skater told me in a a text along with a link. I settled on the couch with Maccachin and clicked on the link. The text on the link had me raising an eyebrow. _'Katsuki Yuuri tried to skate Victor's FS Program 'Stay Close to Me'.'_ I admit I was a bit flattered but I was expecting to see utter trash. With two fingers to my temple, I began to watch the video. There was something in the back of my mind that seemed to feel like deja-vu. The skater seemed familiar, if not a little plumper than a figure skater should be. Yet as I continued to watch, I began to notice how the music seemed to be one with him.

The program continued and ended flawlessly, something that should have been impossible with the extra weight the other was obviously carrying. Especially since it was one of my programs. Yet it had been a beautiful tribute to what I had done and as it ended, my brain finally filled me in on why it seemed so familiar. The Japanese skater at last years Grand Prix Final. The one who'd broken in the middle of his performance but had out-shown us all at the banquet with his graceful moves. The one who had wanted me for a coach!

"So his name is Katsuki Yuuri, eh?" I murmured to myself, before looking down at Maccachin. "Looks like we know what we're doing this year, Maccachin. How do you feel about going to Japan?" I asked of my dearest friend. The answer I got was a lick to the face, for which I took as a positive answer. I wasn't going to skate this year. I was tired of all the rivalry and shallow words of revenge and winning over me. No, this year I was going to keep a promise with a fellow skater and try coaching instead. If I could turn that shy piggy into a handsome prince, then I knew that there was still things I could do that no one would expect. Should that happen to create a stunning skater to take my place in the process... well then that would just be a bonus.


End file.
